We Bullet The Words
by Mizt
Summary: Chapter Four, Ghost Busters: AU. Lavi and Allen decide to go ghost hunting in an old abandoned prison. What happens in that old prison? Do they incounter the supernaturl? Nothing? Or do they realize their feelings for each other? Crack-ish.
1. Can I Be Your Memory?

**A/N:** Longest author's note to date! Gah, I haven't updated a thing in so long. Terribly sorry. I truly am. My classes aren't...going well right now, that's one factor as to why I haven't been updating lately. Secondly, I've started the driving part of driver's ed, so I'm trying to focus on that. Another is the fact I've taken up a second job for Christmas and to pay my bills. Wal Mart frozen food stocker & college switch board operator ftw! I hate adjusting to adultism. (Is that even a word? Oh well)

Also, I wanted to talk about my series that are still in the works. Firstly, Fate Is An Elegant Cold Hearted Whore: This is the one series that I want to actually last awhile. I want it be well thought out and well written. I've had this whole series planned out from the get go. I know where I want to go with it and I also know what I want to happen. So, unless I'm pleased with what I have written I will not post anything to it just have an update on it. Chapters will be getting longer. They've only been short because I do not want to give anything away from the very beginning and well, because I'm the type who love cliff hangers (only if I know what's going to happen next, though XD) Secondly, Damn, Look Good And I'm Drunk: Will continue. Possibly only for three more parts. (Unless I can't fit what I want into it in that amount, it could possibly be longer) Thirdly, Crios: Damn, I suck at writing OFC. Seriously. I wanted to try my hand at it and failed epically. So, I'm going to rewrite what I do have posted of it and try again. I have a plot for it that I'm in love with and want to continue it, but I also want it to be...good?

Lastly; I want to thank all of you who have reviewed/favored/added me to your favorite authors list/added me to your author alert/etc. Honestly, I greatly appreciate it. If it wasn't for you guys encouraging me to continue writing, I probably wouldn't (Gawd, I'm so cheesy. With a capital C.) But I would like to name one individual. Thank you, ritachi for finding flaws (and actually pointing them out XD) in my work and giving me pointers on how to make my writing much better. You rock.

Okay okay, enough of that. This er...series? (I'm not sure if I should be calling this so) will be a string of DGM one-shots. There'll be multiple pairings (not just Laven, though it will possibly make up the majority XD and not all of the pairings will be homosexual) and the rating of each one-shot will differ. So, to be on the safe side, I'll rate it teen for now and when the rating goes up, I'll change it to M and state in the beginning of each chapter wheather or not if it's safe to read (that's if you don't like sMeX)

Oh, and: IS ANYONE ELSE SHOCKED ABOUT THE ENDING OF DGM CHAPTER 177?! D: (And for the record, I actually like Link. But not Hilter mustache man. I hate him.)

But without further ado, enjoy the story. This one is safe to read (unless you're offended by boys kissing boys), ke ke ke. As always, reviews and constructive crit. are greatly appreciated.

* * *

I sat on my bed idly passing the time. I had a small black novel propped up in my right hand, lazily skimming through the pages. I had no current missions that needed to completed and I had just got back from the dining hall after feeding my protesting stomache. And as of right now, (unless you wanted to read or play some random game) the Black Order was rather boring seeing that our only source of entertainment was on a mission at the moment.

Lavi and Yuu Kanda had been sent on a mission almost a week ago to see if the rumors of Innocence in Amsterdam were true. But as of two days ago, all communication with both exorcists had ceased. If it were any other exorcists, this would seem rather odd. Seeing as it was Kanda, the hot headed Japanese pretty boy who choose to do things his way, and Lavi, who was blessed with a photographic memory and could tell you anything that has happened in history so far off the top of his head but couldn't even remember to contact HQ, no one seemed that worried about it.

And I felt the same. I knew Lavi and Kanda were more than capable of completing a mission. Even if they had encountered any enemy, they wouldn't go down without a fight. They were skilled exorcists who I have seen destroy plently of Level One and Two Akumas. I knew they were fine.

But as these thoughts ran through my mind, I was startled from my book and almost tumbled to the floor (I was able to keep myself from doing a nasty face plant by placing my hand on the nightstand in the nick of time) when my room door opened up with a loud bang. I looked up, alarmed that there could be possible trouble. Standing in the door frame was Lenalee, a look on distress etched on her face. Her wet cheeks shone in the dim light and more visible tears wer streaming down them.

"Lenalee," I started, my tone worried. I stood from my position on my bed and rushed over to her. I draped a comforting arm around her shoulder. She silently tilted her head so she could look at me, a deep frown on her face. "What's got you so upset?"

If possible, her frown deepen. She shook her head, placing it in her hands.

"Oh, Allen!" She spoke through them, her voice higher than usual and the tone grave. "It's awful! Kanda-kun and Lavi-kun just returned from their mission. Both are injuried, though Lavi's worse..."

Her voice trailed off as she let out a loud cry, wrapped her arms around my neck, and started to sob into my chest. Her tears started to stain my shirt, though I would never say anything to her. I started to quietly _shhh_ her while I brought a hand up to rub her back gently, trying to comfort and calm her at the same time. When she calmed some, I took that as it was safe to ask questions.

"What about Lavi, Lenalee?"

"Oh, Al-al-allen..." I had to listen closely, seeing as she was still crying a considerale amount, making it somewhat hard to understand.

I swallowed the lump that I didn't know had formed in my throat. What if...?

"He's not...you know."

"No, no!" she yelped, pulling away. I felt relieve wash over my entire body. If Lavi would have...I didn't even want to think of the word. She made eye contact with me as she continued. "No Allen-kun, he's not dead. He has...amnesia."

"Amnesia?" She sensed the confusion in my voice. Taking a hold of my wrist, she pulled me out of the room. Swiftly walking down the corridor that led to the infirmary, Lenalee filled me in on some of the details.

"I don't know all the details yet, after I heard he had amnesia, I quickly rushed out and came and told you. All I know is that he was knocked out. Kanda-kun said he woke when they were ten miles away from headquarters. And he doesn't remember anything or...anyone."

Before I could say anything in response, we were at the infirmary. Standing in front of one the rooms was Komui, Bookman, and Kanda. Rushing to her brothers side (still pulling behind her, mind you) Lenalee quickly started to ask the questions we were both wanting to know the answers to.

"How's Lavi-kun?" she asked almost breathlessly. Komui placed an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder in a comforting manner. She let go of my wrist, letting it fall to my side, and wrapped both arms around his torso.

"There's no need to worry, Miss Lena," Bookman spoke, turning to Kanda. "You can fill her and Walker in on what happened if you wish."

Both Lenalee and I turned towards Kanda, waiting for him to start his story.

With a loud 'che', his folded his arms over his chest. "It's his own fault. After we destoryed the Akuma, the baka usagi was carelessly swinging that over-sized mullet around and hit himself in the head with his own damned weapon."

Lenalee let out a squeak that sounded like 'oh no' and this time buried her face into Komui's chest. I felt my jaw drop. The word _**how**_ kept repeating itself in my mind. To knock yourself out with your _own _weapon...honestly.

"Not to worry," Bookman piped up again, "it's very mild. I give it three days to fade, if that long. But," Bookman turned to stare intently at me. I felt myself shrink under his glare. "He keeps asking about a white-haired boy with a scar running down the left side of his face."

"Wonder who that could be," Komui chimed in, turning his head to smile at me. I quickly returned it and then turned my full attention back to Bookman.

"Can I see him?"

Bookman nodded. I quickly rushed to the door, placing my hand on the knob and pulling it open.

"But be careful, Walker. Walker? Walker! Bah, baka!"

Before Bookman could finish his warning, I was already in the room, the door shut. Lavi was sitting on the bed, legs strecthed out and crossed. He was in a pair of white hospital pants and a loose fitting orange tank top that clashed with his vibrant red hair. He was leaning against the headboard, one arm behind his head, his free hand holding a small black leather bound book. He was humming a tune I didn't quite recognize but knew I had heard it before.

Upon hearing the door open and closing, Lavi looked up. He smiled a toothy grin when he saw that he had a visitor.

"Oh, hey!" he chirped. Sitting his book down, he waved eagerly.

"Hey," I smiled slightly and waved back, though not as enthustically. "How are you feeling, Lavi?"

"I feel fantastic, thanks! Everyone here is so nice. Except that Japanese girl that wears her hair in a ponytail. She's hateful. She put her sword to my neck when I told her she was pretty when we were on our way up here! Do you know who I'm talking about?" I nodded while suppressing my laugther at the fact that Lavi had called Kanda a girl. "Though I have a slight headache." He brought a hand up to rub his forehead, the smile never faltered. "But it's fine."

"Well, that's good to hear," I replied while taking a few steps closer to him.

"How are you feeling, uh, wow." Then was when Lavi's smiled faded, turning into a small frown. "I'm sorry...it seems I don't know your name."

I sighed. Though I knew it wasn't his fault in way, shape, or form, it was still upsetting when such a close friend forgets your name.

"Allen Walker."

"Allen Walker?" Lavi repeated while his smile returned. Then his jaw dropped and eyes widened in a realization that I must have missed. "Oh, Allen _Walker_!"

Lavi picked up the small book he had been reading a few minute prior. Opening it, he flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. Now that I looked closer, I could see curvise golden words on the front that read 'Diary'. When he foud his desired page, he read aloud so I heard what was written.

"Sorry I haven't written in awhile. I've just been so busy with all the work the Panda's (I take it that 'Panda' is that old man with the funny hair and the dark circles around his eyes?) been piling on me lately and the missions for the Order. Nothing's really happened since my last entry. Panda says the war's looming closer (there's a upcoming war? Really?) and I could't agree more. Well, other than what I usually write about, I don't have much to say. So to make this entry longer, I'll write my usual. The boy who has stolen my heart. With his hair as white as freshly fallen snow, silvery eyes, and his innocence. Not his innocence in the sense of his left arm, in the sense that he himself is innocent. I'm so glad that I have met him. There's nothing about him that I don't love. I'm a future Bookman (I haven't the slightest clue as to what that is, do you Allen?), I shouldn't be having feeling like this! I'm not supposed to get attached to people, especially romantically. But the fact still remains: I'm completely and utterly in love with Allen Walker. You know, it's a good thing that Panda's clueless to the fact that I keep a diary. I'd hate to know what kind of physcial pain he'd inflict on me if he ever read this."

Closing the book and sitting it back down, Lavi had a wide grin on his face. Hopping off the bed, he took a few steps towards me to close the distant between us.

I was at a loss for words. How was I supposed to respond to someone that spilled their true feelings for me that didn't even remember me?

I stiffened when Lavi wrapped his arms around my neck, burying his nose into my neck.

"If you're as amazing as the entries I've written in that diary, then I'm extremely lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

Instinctively, I pushed Lavi away. His smile fell a bit, a confused look etched on his features.

"_Boyfriend_? You think _I'm_ your...boyfriend?"

"'Course you are!" Lavi chirped brightly. "If you weren't, then why would I write about you like the way I did?"

"Lavi," I sighed while shaking my head. "I don't know. But I'm not you're-**Mhm**!"

My sentence died in my throat and eyes widened when Lavi crushed his lips to mine. Though I didn't respond, Lavi continued his assult on my lips. Shocked and confused to the fact that I didn't mind, I did the first thing that came to mind.

I punched Lavi in the head.

Pulling away from me quickly, Lavi looked at me with a look of pure confusion on his features. After a minute or two of silence passed with us just staring at one another, Lavi's face contorted in a look of...anger?

"What the hell was that for, _moyashi_?"

"You kissed me, Lavi! I-wait," I narrowed my eyes, staring accusingly at Lavi. "What did you just call me?"

Lavi's eyes widened in realization. "I, uh, I, I just, uh..."

"Baka!" I shouted, slapping Lavi upside the head, assulting him again. "You never lost your memory!"

"Yes I did!" Lavi shouted back in defense. "It just came back when you punched me!"

I sighed again, rolling my eyes. I turned on my heels, heading for the door. Even if his memory had just come back or not, it didn't matter to me. I was done visiting Lavi.

I felt Lavi grab my wrist. Oddly, instead of pulling away I stopped.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not that I in fact did lose my memory momentarily, Allen. But what I read from my diary was the real deal. I wouldn't jeopardize our friendship over a prank, especially not one like. Everything I read to you was the God's honest truth." He let out a long and tired sigh. He pulled on my wrist and I collided softly with his chest. "I'd never hurt you like that. You mean too much to me."

My only response was grabbing a fistful of his shirt and silencing him with a bruising kiss.


	2. Saturday

**A/N: **The only thing I have to say here today is: I'm sorry I didn't have this out by the weekend. I had every intentions of it but I didn't have to finish before I left Sunday. I went to a show. Forever The Sickest Kids/Hit The Lights/Sing It Loud/Cobra Starship . But anyways, here's another Laven one-shot for you. Oh, and thank you all for the kind words in the reviews. Appreciate them tons. As always, reviews and constructive crit. are welcomed.

* * *

_Saturday; When These Open Doors Were Open Ended_

"I can't _believe_ you got us into this mess."

Allen Walker let a very long and tired groan escape his lips. He rested his forehead against the hard, cold surface of the table he was sitting at, letting his arms fall to his sides. It was ten o'clock on a Saturday morning and he was stuck sitting the school cafeteria. Why you may ask? Well…

"Eh? _Me_? This isn't just my fault! You helped too!"

"Because you talked me into it."

"I didn't twist your arm and make you do it, Allen."

"No, but you told me the principal wouldn't walk in, Lavi."

"How was I supposed to know that he would get back from his meeting early?"

"This is all because you wanted to change your grades."

"Hey, you wanted to change yours _too_!" Lavi folded his arms and let a pout spread against his handsome features. Allen couldn't help but let a small smile break out. The older, crimson-haired teen was just too damn **cute** for his own good.

"Whatever Lavi, there's no point in arguing about it now. The fact is; we're stuck here until two o'clock."

"You're right. We're just lucky we didn't get suspended. Or worse, **expelled**." Lavi sighed while leaning back in his chair so that it was up on two legs now. He aimlessly swung his legs back and forth while he gazed up at the ceiling.

Lavi Bookman, a senior in high school, and an exceptionally smart teen. Though he didn't even have to pay attention in class or read any of the material, he somehow passed every class with ease. All he did in class (unless there was a test) was either day-dream or sleep, a result of staying out late every night. He was always being scolded by one of his teachers. But there was one class the crimson-haired teen was struggling in, Science. That's because, and to quote him directly "It's so damn boring." And that's why the two were sitting in Saturday school, because Lavi used that excellent brain of his to hack into the principal's computer to change his and Allen's grades.

Allen Walker, a sophomore in high school, and your average teenager. Unlike Lavi, he had to put a great amount of effort into his school work. Even by doing so, he barely passed his classes with a low C. He always had to get tutoring. And that's how he met Lavi.

Looking at the two, you wouldn't think that it was possible they were best friends. But half way through his freshman year, Allen's father, Mana, thought that it would be a good idea if the snowy-haired teen got a tutor. So after calling the school, Allen was sat up to with tutor by the name of Lavi Bookman. That's where it all started.

Of course, they didn't get along in the beginning. They found each other rather annoying and disagreed on almost everything. They cracked jokes on each other and did things to embarrass the other. But has the tutoring sessions gone on, they became close friends.

Not only did their friendship grow, but so did Allen's feelings towards Lavi. First friendship, then into his first real crush. Though Allen knew Lavi didn't return these feelings, he would always talk to Allen about every 'hot' girl in the school, it didn't bother him. He was happy with having his secret kept from Lavi, because he knew once he told him and was rejected by the older teen, either their friendship after that would be awkward or even nonexistent. Though Lavi didn't know it, he always put a smile on the younger teens face. Every time he would laugh or smile, Allen could feel his heart skip a beat. He made him feel _wanted_ and, well…_good_.

"God, this is so boring!" Lavi moaned while letting the chair sing forward so that it was on all four legs now. He gazed at Allen sitting in front of him, with a somewhat expecting face.

Allen sighed. He knew Lavi was waiting for him to come up with an idea to ease his boredom.

"Well," Allen started while reaching for his book bag sitting the chair next to him. He pulled it onto the table and started to pull various books and binders out of it. "We could study. Other than punishment that _is_ what Saturday school's supposed to be."

"Screw that," Lavi pushed his chair out so he could stand up. Walking towards the double doors that led you out of the cafeteria, he looked over his shoulder at Allen, "you coming or not?"

"Where to?" Allen asked though he was already on his feet and making his way towards to where Lavi stood.

He smirked then pushed open the double doors. The two teens exited the room they were just in. "To find something fun to do."

* * *

"Lavi, this probably isn't a good idea," Allen whispered as they walked through the deserted halls of the school. "What if Principal Cross comes to check on us?"

"Don't worry, that's not going to happen."

"Where have I heard that one before," Allen rolled his eyes as he stuffed his hands in his slim fit hoodie.

"C'mon," Lavi grabbed a hold of the younger teen hands and pulled him towards a closed door. Looking at the sign on the door, Allen saw that it was the yearbook staff room. He watched as Lavi turned the knob only to find out that it was locked. Allen sighed in relief.

"Well, looks like we won't be getting into that room. Let's just go back to the cafe and studied quietly like good boys."

Allen turned away from the door and started to walk in the direction they had come from. When he had only taken two steps, he felt Lavi wrap his hand around his wrist and pull him back.

"Not so fast." Lavi pulled something from his pocket that made a loud jingling noise. It was a metal ring with countless keys on it. He smirked as he spun it around his index finger.

"Where did you get those!" It came out more of a shocked statement then a question.

"Nicked them from Cross when he wasn't looking." Lavi examined the keys then picked one. He jammed into the keyhole to see if it fit.

Twenty wrong keys later, Allen and Lavi were finally in the yearbook staff room. All the tables were piled high with paper, photos, pens and markers, and expensive looking cameras. Over in the corner were three computers and a huge printer. And sitting at a teacher's desk was an open cardboard box.

"Hell yeah, the yearbooks are in!" Lavi exclaimed, rushing over to the cardboard box. Pulling one he shiny, hardcover books he flopped down in the over-sized chair at the desk. He opened it and started to flip threw it. Allen started to make his way over to the desk. He stood behind Lavi and leaned forward to get a better look.

"So, what do you think Allen? Any girls catch your attention?" Lavi nudged Allen lightly in this stomach while he looked up at him. A light pink blush crept across his cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by Lavi. He stared to snicker and turned his gaze back to the book.

"No-no-not really."

"Hmm, that's too bad, I guess. Hey, what about that girl who graduated last year? You know, Tyki's niece."

"You mean Rhode Kamelot?"

"Yeah, that one! She wanted her some Allen Walker. Why didn't you ever go for her? She wasn't that bad looking."

"She…I just didn't like her like that."

"You know, now that I think about it, you haven't dated anyone since I've known you."

"That's not true, I dated Lenalee."

"Yeah, but you two only dated, what, three days? Then decided you were better off as friends. You two didn't even kiss or hold hands. Can you really count that as a relationship?"

"I guess not."

"What's your type anyways, Allen?"

Allen felt his cheeks heat up again. They were probably a bright red that would even make a tomato jealous. What was he supposed to say? _Oh, my type? Well, it's you Lavi!_ Uh, hell no. That was a secret he was prepared to take to the grave with him.

"Well, I really don't have a type. If I like them…I just like them." That was the best way to answer the question without giving away his secret, right?

"You have to have a type you prefer. Take me for example. I like 'em with lighter colored hair. And light eyes turn me on big time. And I like it when there kinda short and have a slim figure."

If Allen didn't know any better, he would think that Lavi had just described him. But he did know better and Lavi as possibly describing a slender, blonde, blue-eyed, _girl._

"Hey look, there we are!" Lavi exclaimed, stopping at a page towards the end of the book.

Allen looked closer and noticed the caption of the page read 'Best Friends Forever'. Allen smiled as his eyes fell on the picture that one of the yearbook staff kids and one of his friends, Lenalee Lee, took of Lavi and himself. Lavi had his arm across Allen's shoulders, giving the camera the peace sign and a huge cheeky grin on his face. Allen was waving with a smile on his face.

"You remember where that picture was taken?"

"The art club's field trip in New York?"

"Yup!" Lavi turned the page where there were more pictures of all the students doing various things. "Look, here's another one with us and Yuu."

This time it was a picture of three boys; Allen, Lavi, and Lavi's fellow classmate Yuu Kanda. They were sitting on the steps outside of the school. Yuu was sitting on the bottom step, a scold etched on his face while Lavi braided his pony tail. From the picture you could tell that both Lavi and Allen were roaring with laughter from the other boys misfortune. Allen couldn't help but smile and let a snicker escape his lips.

"Good times," Lavi smiled while closing the yearbook and placing it back into the cardboard box. "I'm happy about getting out of this damned school but then again I'm going to miss it."

Lavi glanced down at the watch he was wearing on his wrist. "12:30 huh? Times flew today. Guess that's a good thing, though. But we better head back to the cafeteria. Cross will probably come and check on us soon."

"Yeah, you're right."

Lavi got up from the chair. He stretched quickly and then started heading towards the door. Allen followed.

* * *

"A little over an hour left," Lavi smiled looking over at Allen who right beside of him this time. On Lavi's orders of course. Lavi propped his elbow up on the table, resting his chin on his palm, never taking his eyes of Allen. Allen looked over the older teen and smiled.

"Thank god. You know, I'm starting to wonder why Cross hasn't come to check on us yet. Doesn't he care about his students?"

"Why are you complaining? It's a good thing he hasn't checked on us. I don't want to see he's ugly mug more than I have to." Lavi laughed and Allen joined in. To Allen, Lavi's warm laughter was contagious. "Besides, knowing that man he's probably fallen asleep at his desk."

"Yeah, you're most likely right," Allen chuckled while he folded his arms on the table. He rested his chin on them and gazed at the opposing wall.

Silence passed between the two boys as Allen stared at the wall and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lavi staring intently at him. Allen shifted in his seat. Not that Allen minded that Lavi was staring at him but it felt like the one eye that wasn't cover by an eye patch (he wore one over his right due to an accident when he was younger that left him blind in the one eye) could see through him. And that's what Allen didn't like. He felt like Lavi could tell his feelings and his true feelings towards him. But, he probably was just paranoid.

"Do you want to play a game to pass the remaining time?" Lavi was the one who broke the silence. Allen tilted his head so that he could make eye contact with the older boy. He saw that Lavi had a cheeky grin on his face, so the usagi had a trick up his sleeve.

"Okay," Allen agreed, though somewhat reluctantly. He sat up in his seat and Lavi followed. "What game?"

"Truth or dare."

Now Allen was regretting that he agreed before he knew what game Lavi wanted to play. Deciding that he would just stick to truth, he would be safe.

"But there are some rules."

"Rules? What kind of rules?"

"You can't pick the same thing twice in a row."

Allen inwardly groaned. Leave it to Lavi to make a rule like that. Knowing he couldn't back out now (he didn't want Lavi to think of him as a wuss) he nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll go first. Allen, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ah, you're no fun," Lavi pouted and Allen couldn't help but smile. "But truth it is? Hmm…okay, I got it! Are you a virgin?"

Allen felt his cheeks heat up instantly. He twiddled his thumbs as he looked away from the older teen. "You should know the answer to that one. You know I haven't ever had a real girlfriend. And Lenalee and I only dated three days."

"You're so old-fashioned, Allen. You don't have to be a relationship to have sex."

"Lavi!" Allen exclaimed looking back at the boy. "What kind of logic is that?"

"What? It's the truth. Casual sex is just as normal as sex between significant others nowadays."

"I guess you're right," Allen mumbled looking away again. "Yeah…I am."

"Well, it's nothing to ashamed of, Allen." Lavi said while patting him on the shoulder. "Your turn."

"Are you?" he asked while still looking away from the other boy.

"Nope," Lavi answered casually, as if it was nothing.

Allen quickly looked back at Lavi, mouth agape. "You're not? What? With…with who? How many?"

"Hold it tiger," Lavi chuckled, he leaned in and pressed a finger to Allen's lip to silence him. The blush on Allen's cheeks grew enormously. "You already asked a question. You have to wait. Now it's my turn. You know the drill. Remember, you can't pick truth again."

Allen swallowed the lump in his throat as he stuttered out, "D-d-dare."

"Good choice." Lavi didn't lean away from Allen as he thought about what he was going to have Allen do. Probably something stupid, Allen thought. But when Lavi smirked, Allen felt an uneasy feeling spread through him. "You sure?"

"Well, you gave me no other choice, Lavi." It came out more sarcastic then Allen intended.

"You're right," Lavi said in a low, husky voice. Allen could literally feel his heart melt. That voice was just too damn sexy. "I dare you to…kiss me."

Allen's mind went blank and the 'okay' he had ready for whatever Lavi dared him to do died in his throat. _Did he just say what I think he said? Surely not, I must have misunderstood him._

"Wh-what?" Allen stuttered out. He was wanting for Lavi to repeat what he said, so Allen could proud to himself that _that _wasn't what he said. Surely Lavi Bookman just didn't ask Allen to kiss him.

"Kiss me."

Allen's mouth fell open as he just continued to stare dumbfounded at the older teen. Lavi stared back at him, an expecting look on his face. When Allen _still _continue to just stare at him, Lavi sighed.

"Goddamnit Allen, I'll do it myself."

In one fell swoop Lavi's lips crashed against Allen's. The younger teen's eyes widened from the sudden contact. Though when it finally registered in Allen's brain that Lavi Bookman, the boy he has had a crush on for almost a year, was kissing him he started to kiss back.

Allen's arms wrapped around older teen's neck while Lavi snaked an arm around Allen's waist, pulling him into his chest. Allen felt Lavi's tongue brush against his bottom lip and he willingly parted his lips and granted him access.

But the little make-out session was short-lived, because as soon as Lavi's hand traveled under Allen's shirt, they heard rushed footsteps heading the direction of the cafeteria. Pulling apart just in time they saw an out of breath Cross bust through the double doors. After clearing his throat and smoothing out his suit and hair, Cross narrowed his eyes at the two boys.

"Told you he fell asleep," Lavi whispered so that only Allen heard. Allen suppressed a giggle as he nodded his head.

"Sorry I haven't come to check on you two until now. I've been extremely busy. Now, seeing as such, you two are free to leave early."

Quickly gathering their things, the two teens rushed pass Cross and out the doors. Once outside the school and safely away from Cross, Lavi leaned in and whispered in that low and husky voice into Allen's ear.

"Come over to my house and we'll finish what we started. Ol' Panda's still at work."

Allen let a huge grin spread across his face as Lavi pulled away. "Can I use the phone and tell Mana I won't be home until later?"

"Of course." Lavi started in the direction towards his house with Allen right beside him.

* * *

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know, please!  
Preview for next chapter: _"Take it off, let's just touch." "Quoting Metro Station now, are we?" Allen chuckled as he started to unfasten the closure on the crimson-haired teens pin-striped button up shirt._


	3. And Then The Boy Falls Asleep

**A/N: **I know I gave a different preview in the last chapter, but I came up with this plot and decided to write it (before I forgot it. Believe me, that happens to me a lot) out instead of the other. The preview from last chapter will be the next one, though.  
I feel like this isn't my best work, though. I loved the plot but I feel like it could have been better.  
Oh, also I want to say that I hope Katsura Hoshino starts to feeling better and I wish her a speedy recovery.

**Lavi: **You like putting us in sad, angsty situations, don't you?  
**Me: **Oyes.  
**Allen: **You like causing us emotional pain?  
**Me: **Mhmm.  
**Lavi: **You're really twisted, you masochist.  
**Me: **Oh Lavi, you're too kind.

* * *

Lavi had seen it for awhile.

He had seen the changes taking place.

They were slow and barely noticeable at first.

But being a Bookman's apprentice, Lavi's eye was keen enough to pick up these small details.

It had all started after the mission in Paris, where he had to fight off his second Level Four.

His voice was monotone now, holding no emotion whatsoever in it.

Instead of rushing to a comrade's side when they would return from a mission badly injured, he would stand in the shadows and obverse the scene.

His once bright and shining grey eyes were now dull, lacking of any emotion at all. And though Lavi seemed to be the only one to realize it (or that no one else paid close enough attention to them as he did), there was a thin golden ring on the corner of each pupil and it was growing with each passing day.

But what pained Lavi the most was that his once always smiling face was nonexistent now. The warm smile that he wore at all times never presented itself anymore. His lips were always pursed together into a thin line.

Of course he still looked the same, but you could tell that he was slowly being taken over by the entity that resided inside him.

He looked like himself.

But he wasn't himself.

In due time, he wouldn't be Allen Walker anymore. He would soon be nameless, known as nothing more than the 14th Noah.

Though no one seemed as worried by these changes as Lavi was, there was still a thick tension that filled the Dark Order Headquarters. Either everyone else decided to pay no mind to the changes happening to Allen or they simply refused to accept the fact of the young snowy-hair exorcist's inevitable fate.

Though Lavi knew it was wrong to let his turn of events affect his heart (he was a Bookman-to-be after all, so he wasn't supposed to feel anything for the unfortunate younger boy. Or anyone for that matter), he couldn't help but feel a pang of remorse for the snowy-hair teen. _He's nothing more than ink on paper and I'm here just to record the hidden history _was what Lavi would tell himself. But no matter how many times he would consistently repeat this fact in his brain, it just wouldn't stick. Allen Walker was much more than to the young Bookman-to-be.

For the short amount of time he had known the younger exorcist, he had developed a close bond with him. Something no Bookman should with any human. He was of the crimson-hair teen's closest friends and he saw him as a fellow comrade. So it wasn't easy to let something like this go as if it was nothing. If Bookman found out how he truly felt towards the young exorcist, he would surely have his hid.

These powerful emotions weren't ones Lavi could easily let go. But more importantly, Lavi wasn't so willing to let them go.

* * *

"Hey, Allen," Lavi spoke in a soft voice. He peeled his eyes away from the window to look at the younger teen that sat on the opposite bench in the train compartment they were in. "Are you hungry?"

Allen simply shook his head, indicating he wasn't. His grey-gold eyes were gazing out the fog-covered window, watching the scenery zip by them in a blur of different shades of greens, browns, and blues. His face and eyes...emotionless.

Komui had assigned both him and Allen a mission to Italy. He had only asked Lavi to come to his office for the mission briefing, not wanting Allen to hear some of the things he had to discuss with Lavi. He had told Lavi that it was a fairly easy mission that he himself could complete without the help of a fellow exorcist. Before Lavi could even open his mouth to ask if that was the case then why Allen had to come along as well, Komui had answered his question.

"_I wanted to see how he reacts to having to complete a mission to save an Innocence fragment, especially now that there are signs of the 14__th__ taking over him." _

_He had strained the word save and Lavi felt a lump form in his throat as the piece fell together._

_Noah's were out to destroy Innocence. Not save it. Though Cross had told them that the 14__th__ was on their side, not the Earl's, many still had their doubts. Central didn't trust Allen at all and some in the Dark Order were now becoming skeptical. _

"_And if he tries to destroy it? What are my orders?"_

_Lavi had a good idea as to what Central ordered Komui to tell him. And even though it was a direct order from the higher ups, Lavi wasn't sure if he could carry them out._

_Komui sighed as he pulled his beret off his head and buried his face into it. Silence passed between the two men for what felt like hours, though in reality in was only minutes._

_Bringing his face out of the small hat, Komui looked at Lavi with sad eyes._

"_Central wants you to kill him."_

_Lavi felt anger starting to boil up in the pit of his stomach. They expect Lavi to off Allen just like that? Not to worry that, even though he's turning into the 14__th__, that he's _**still**_ Allen Walker and _**still**_ human? _

_It took Lavi some minutes to calm down, but once he did, he sent a small smile in Komui's direction._

"_Though they're direct orders from Central, I'm not sure that I can follow them."_

_Surprisingly, instead of shock or a face saying he disagreed with Lavi, Komui gave a small smile back._

"_I knew you would say that. That's why I wouldn't send any other exorcist besides you."_

"Allen, can I ask you a question?"

This time the snowy-hair exorcist took his eyes off of the window and gazed at redhead. Lavi felt a shiver run down his spine when his half-gold, half-grey, gaze fell upon him, still lacking any emotion. You would figure that he was use to those eyes by now after weeks of having to look at them, but something about them were...unnerving.

"Yes."

"Allen, I've been wondering for quite some time now. I've noticed them but I'm not sure if you have. Can, or well _have _you been able to tell the changes taking place?"

Lavi was excepting Allen to avoid the question or even avert his gaze from him. But Allen didn't do either of these actions.

"You want to know if I can feel the 14th taking over me."

It was a statement, not a question. Lavi swallowed nervously then nodded. Allen tilted his head so that he was looking out the window again. Lavi felt relieved that his eerie gaze was no longer on him.

"If you were thinking that I could then you're correct. I've felt it before any of you could even tell. Though it probably will be a while longer for him to fully take over me, it will happen."

Though Allen's voice was monotone and expressed no emotion (not sadness, anger, worry, nothing) Lavi couldn't help but feel sadden by the statement Allen just made. It was such a misfortune that his life will probably end before he could turn sixteen because of something he couldn't help. Allen didn't ask for this to happen.

"There's no reason to feel sorry for me, Lavi," Allen started, as if he could read Lavi's emotions. "You should be glad that it's taking longer than expected. There's still a tiny piece of me that's Allen."

That statement didn't help Lavi's feelings at all. If anything, it made them worse. Allen was being too calm about this whole ordeal. But then again, it could be the 14th causing that.

"What...what are you going to do when the 14th finally takes over?" Lavi honestly didn't want to ask the question but he felt like he needed to know the answer.

"If I have any sanity left, probably try to kill myself."

"Allen, you can't be serious. You can't try some ridiculous stunt like that!"

Allen turned his head so that he was looking the older teen again. Lavi instantly froze under the gaze, unable to find his voice. The Bookman-to-be noticed that since yesterday, the golden ring had grown so that now over half his eyes was taken over by the color. Maybe Allen was wrong. Maybe the 14th was taking over faster than he realized.

"Then, if I can't do something like, promise me something Lavi. As my friend, the least you could is what I'm going to ask you."

Lavi tilted his head, his face showing nothing but pure confusion. "It depends on what it is, Allen."

Allen chuckled. But it wasn't Allen's chuckle nor was it a normal one, either. It was somewhat...sadistic. It was short-lived though, and then Allen's face turned back into an emotionless one.

"I want you to kill me."

On its own free will, Lavi's mouth dropped open.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, Lavi, I'm not. I wouldn't kid about something this serious."

Lavi fell back about the seat. He ran a head up his face and pulled his headband over his eyes. Silence. Though he didn't speak, Lavi could still feel Allen's eerie gaze upon. Even not staring back into his eyes sent another shiver down Lavi's spine.

"So, what's your answer?"

Lavi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His pulled the headband back up to its previous position. Fixing Allen with a hard glare, he gave him his answer.

"I refuse."

Allen looked back out the window; traces of a smile small trying to form were visible.

"I knew you would say that."

* * *

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Wanna kill me?  
Please, review and let me know ;D

**Lavi: **After that, I want to kill you.  
**Allen: **I second that.  
**Me: **Meh, shut up you two. You don't count.


	4. Ghost Busters

**A/N: Its been so long since I wrote again for this! It's five in the morning, I can't sleep, and everyone's asleep. So, why not write a chapter? XD Sorry if this doesn't make sense, I'm sleep-deprived and delusional (so spelled that right without using Google).**

**I guess this is sort of crack-ish? I don't know XD I had fun writing it, though, and I hope all of you enjoy reading it. Oh and I sloppily spell/grammar checked this. Please don't hurt me! OVER 4,000! This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote for anything. EVER.**

**I have a poll for **_**Fate Is An Elegant Cold Hearted Whore **_**up**_**. **_**So, if you're a reader of that, please check it out. Seriously, you need to. If not, it'll effect the whole direction of the story. I'm not joking!**

**I'm not going to give anything away but the 'Bunny Man's Bridge' is an actual place in Clifton, VA.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_I want to scream I love you from the top of my lungs. But I'm afraid that someone will hear me…_

A head of snowy-hair and a wrinkled black arm poked out from under the crimson comforter and started to feel the compact, ringing cell phone. When his fingers brushed against it, the boy flipped in open and smiled at the name of the sender.

_New text message from: Lavi_

Now, Allen Walker knew that it was Lavi without that, the ring tone was proof enough, but he couldn't help but feel butterflies whenever his name flashed across the screen.

Hitting the 'read' button, Allen begin to groggily read the message out loud.

"_So I know you're lazy ass is in bed but wake the hell up! I'm coming to get you in like, fifteen minutes. If you're not ready, I'm still dragging you out of the house. Even if you're naked."_

Exiting the message, Allen looked at the time on his phone. It shown that it was _9:13 pm _and if Lavi was punctual like always, the redhead would be there at _9:28._

Throwing the comforter off his slender body, Allen trotted over to his dresser and started to look for something to wear.

* * *

At exactly _9:28_, Allen heard a car horn blaring outside his house. Peeping between the living curtains, Allen's eyes were met with Lavi's maroon Tahoe. Slipping his shoes on and grabbing his keys, Allen headed out the front door towards Lavi's vehicle.

"Hello Lavi," Allen cheerfully sang as he buckled his seat belt. Allen noted lying on the dashboard was a tape recorder and video camera. He brushed it off and stared out the windshield as the SUV started to move.

"So it's just us two tonight, Allen," Lavi sighed while looking over at the younger teen. "I asked Yuu and he said 'fuck no, I'd rather slit my wrists then hang out with you', Lenalee's grounded, and Krory and Miranda are on a date."

"Oh, I'm so sad BaKanda couldn't come," Allen said while rolling his eyes.

"You're being sarcastic, aren't you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea? Anyways, where are we going?"

"Ah, I was waiting for you to ask!" Lavi chirred while a wide grin broke out of his face. "We're ghost hunting."

"Ghost hunting," Allen deadpanned. "No really, Lavi, where are we going?"

"I'm being serious!" the older boy huffed in offense.

"You _actually _believe in ghost?" Allen exclaimed, staring at Lavi in disbelief.

"Of course I do! Why-"

"Have you ever seen one?"

"Well, no but-"

"And yet you still believe in them?"

"Yes, because-"

"What makes you believe in them?"

"_Jesus Christ_ Allen! Just because I haven't seen them doesn't mean they don't exist! We can't be the only ones out there."

"True," Allen agreed. "But _ghosts Lavi? _I mean I believe in aliens but ghosts? No. Once you die, you die. Soul and all."

"Have you ever seen an alien?" Lavi mocked the younger boy.

"No," the younger chuckled. "But other forms of life are more believable then deceased one's spirits roaming the earth."

"You wait and see," Lavi said, pointing an accusing finger at the younger boy. "I'm going to _make _you believe."

"Okay, sure," Allen giggled. "We'll see."

* * *

"Where are we?" Allen questioned after Lavi put the vehicle in park. They had been driving for almost two hours, making it close to midnight. Lavi had parked the SUV in a clearing in the woods. Allen was starting to become uneasy. Not because they were 'ghost hunting', he didn't believe in ghosts, not all, but he did believe in psycho masked murderers lurking in the woods, waiting on unexpecting teenage victims.

Allen shook the thought out of his head before he freaked himself out any further. He watched the redhead reach into the backseat, producing a black back pack. He pulled out a flashlight and grabbed the video camera and tape recorder off the dash. He threw the tape recorder at Allen, holding onto the camcorder and flashlight.

"You ever watch Ghost Hunters International?"

"Once or twice," Allen replied, now understanding why the boy had brought along the video and tape recorder.

"Okay, good," Lavi nodded. "So I didn't need to tell you why we need these?"

"I've got an idea," Allen rolled his eyes. "You do know that stuff is fake, right? We're not going to get anything."

"You not scared are you?" Lavi teased as he opened his door and climbed out.

Allen sighed, copying Lavi's actions. "Of course I'm not scared. How you be scared of something that doesn't exist?"

Lavi chuckled as he turned on the light. He pointed it all different directions, trying to find the right way.

"According to the legend, you just follow the path and it'll lead you straight to it," Lavi stated matter-of-fact, shining the light on a narrow, weed covered, path.

"What legend?" Allen asked, following in step beside the older boy as the trudged forward.

"The Bunny Man."

"The Bunny Man? Who or what the bloody hell is that?"

"The Bunny Man!" Lavi exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. "The tale of the Bunny Man goes back many years. Though it didn't start until 1931, after many murders had already been committed. You want the extended or shorten version?"

"Spare me," Allen deadpanned. "Just tell me the shorten one."

"Well," Lavi started, placing a finger to his lip. "Back in 1903 deep in Clifton, there used to be an Asylum buried deep within the wood. Pretty soon after the Civil War, people started inhabiting the area, population-wise around 300 even though it was a very small town. Nonetheless, people didn't like the idea about having an Asylum miles down the road. So they all got together and signed a petition, stating for the Asylum to relocate elsewhere. The petition passed and anew Asylum was built which is now known as "Lorton Prison", a temporary facility until convicts are appropriately sentenced."

"Is the Prison still opened?" Allen asked, intrigued by the tale already.

"Nah, it's closed years ago. Now let me finish my story!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry."

"Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! In Fall of 1904 the patients were gathered and piled into the bus which was to transport them to Lorton. Somehow during the drive not too far from where they left, the driver had swerved to avoid an animal in the road and the bus had started to tip and soon was rolling in a terrible collision course."

"So he risked of the lives of all those people, just to avoid an animal?"

"They were insane anyways."

"They were still people, Lavi!"

"Well…just shut up and let me finish."

"Most of the patients were injured but had managed to escape the bus and had fled into the night woods. Later on the next morning, a local police investigation had begun and they had begun rounding up the escaped patients. Hours turned into days, days into weeks, and weeks into months. Everyone was recovered after 4 months, except for 2 people, Marcus A. Wallster and Douglas J. Grifon. During the search for both men, the police randomly found dead rabbits half eaten and dismembered every now and then along their search."

"They ate rabbits? Oh, that's disgusting."

"Are you going to let me tell the story or keep bitching?"

"I'm just curious, Lavi. Sorry for want to know these things."

"ANYWAYS, they had finally managed to find Marcus. Dead and hung from the Fairfax bridge, now named the Bunny Man's bridge. They thought nothing and cared little of how he died, only that he was apprehended and no longer had to worry about him. They where soon to call Marcus the Bunny Man. Later on, while still searching for Douglas, the half eaten rabbits would reappear every so often. They soon realized that they had named the wrong man Bunny Man."

"So that's why it's called the Bunny Man's- sorry! I'll shut up now!" Allen exclaimed after the death glare the redhead sent his way.

"So, long story short, Halloween Night comes around and nothing happens until midnight. Right before midnight supposedly a bunny or two enters the bridge. Right before midnight his soul, a dim light, walks the tracks above the bridge. When Midnight hits, his soul stops right above the bridge, dead center, and disappears, only to reappear inside the bridge. From then on it's his soul which lights up the whole area, so brightly that you can't even see him. That's when he instantly kills you by slitting your throat and slashing your chest, only to hang you at the edge of the bridge. They say you can even see the rub marks that have worn away at the rock where the bodies were swinging. Whoever happens to be inside the bridge…ends up…DEAD!" Lavi exclaimed dramatically, coming to the end of his story.

"Well," Allen started, grinning. "That was actually a pretty good urban legend."

"It's not a legend," Lavi sniffed in offense. "It's so true! Everyone in Clifton believes it."

"Really now?" Allen sarcastically said. "Because they actually seen him, right? Because in the legend you said his 'soul' is so bright you can't see him. It's just a made up legend by locals to attract tourists."

"Whatever! It was even on Scariest Places on Earth!"

"And that shows just as fake as Bigfoot."

"Bigfoot's so not fake!"

"…Lavi, you can't be serious."

"As serious as a heart attack."

"Whatever," Allen sighed, rubbing his temples. He felt a terrible headache coming on because of all this nonsense. "Now, why are we in the woods? The bridge should be on the main road."

"It is."

"Okay? Then why are we in the woods?"

"We're going to the old Prison first. Scared yet?"

"No," Allen murmured. "You're not going to be able to scare me. And it's not even Halloween, not even close to it. It's the middle of May."

"There it is!" Lavi exclaimed in a whisper. His finger was pointing ahead of him. Allen looked up and saw a looming, dingy, three story building. They were about thirty feet away from it and Allen had a good view of it. He wasn't going to lie, the way the moonlight hit the abandoned prison was rather creepy. The visible doors and windows were all boarded up and he assumed the rest were too. He wondered how in the world they were going to enter it when Lavi answered his question.

"They say on Virginia Ghost Hunters dot com that there's a door on the back that's not boarded up."

Allen nodded, staring at the spooky building in front of him. He was having a bad feeling about this whole trip now. What if they get caught by the police? Or worse…what if Michael Myers was waiting for them?!

"Are you coming Allen?"

Allen snapped his head up and saw that Lavi was already half way to the prison.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Allen replied, jogging to catch up with him.

* * *

"Ah, here it is," Lavi pointed his light at a single door at the very back of the prison. It was already ajar and hanging off the hinges like it had been forcibly opened. This caused Allen to inwardly scream thinking about Jason Voorhees looming in the shadows, waiting to chop them into tiny pieces with his machete.

"Saves us the trouble of breaking in ourselves," Lavi chimed, literally skipping into the building. Allen followed closely behind, because he had the light and if Hannibal Lector decided to show up, he wouldn't die alone.

"Alrighty," Lavi said as he put the light down on the ground and taking a seat. Allen sat down next to him, close enough for his own comfort but not too close to make to seem like he was scared to death.

"Turn on the tape recorder and sit it on the ground, Allen," Lavi said as he turned on the camcorder and sat it down next to the light. Allen followed directions, hitting the little red button on the device. Leaning over Lavi, he placed it next to the video camera.

"And now for this," Lavi said excitedly as he pulled off his back pack. Unzipping it and reaching into the large opening, he pulled out a rectangular piece of wood and a triangular piece as well. Allen instantly recognized what it was and scooted away from the older boy.

"Oh, _hell no_!" Allen exclaimed as Lavi sent the Ouija board on the ground. "I refuse to touch that thing!"

"Why?" Lavi blinked. Then his face broke out into a mischievous grin. "You don't believe in ghosts, right? Then you should have no problem using it."

"That things satanic, Lavi!"

"It is not! Are you saying I'm a devil worshipper?"

"What? No! But only witches and demonic worshippers use those things!"

"Allen," Lavi deadpanned. "You are so narrow-minded. You can buy these things at any department store. They can't be that bad."

"Then what makes you think it'll work then?" Allen grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. He shot the Ouija board a disgusted look, like it carried some disease.

"I don't," Lavi shrugged while placing the small triangular piece of wood on the board. "But it wouldn't hurt to try. Now stop being a pussy and place your fingers on it."

Complaining while he did so, Allen obliged. "What should we ask it?"

"Hmm…are there any spirits here?"

"So original," Allen mumbled while rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, it's moving!"

Allen looked down and to his disbelief, it was in fact moving. He watched as the triangle slowly move to the top left corner to 'yes'.

"Sweet," Lavi breathed, staring at the board.

"You're so moving it. You're not going to scare me like that."

"I am _so_ not moving it, Allen! Here, ask it something I don't know about you."

"No."

"Aw, c'mon, Allen! Just do it!"

"No way."

"Allennnnnn!"

"If I do it, will you shut the hell up and put this thing away?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Allen grumbled, thinking of a question to ask the supposed 'spirit'. Thinking up a perfect one, he let out a sigh. "What's uncle's total debt?"

The triangle slowly moved to the bottom of the board where the number where. He watched as it went to 9, then 2, 7, 6, 9.

"Dear God," Allen breathed, staring wide eyed.

"92,769? Is that right?"

Allen nodded, not taking his eyes off the board.

"Damn, Allen. I mean, I felt bad for you before, having to pay his debts, but now…I just pity you."

"What should we ask it now?" Allen questioned out loud, ignoring the other boys statement.

"What? What happened to it be satanic?"

"Don't know," Allen shrugged. "But it doesn't hurt to try."

"That's the spirit Allen!" Lavi exclaimed, pumping his free hand into the air. "Let's ask it what its name is."

"Okay, um, can you tell us your name?"

Both boys watched intently as the triangle moved and spelled out the name Marcus. Allen looked at the board with a quirked eyebrow and then the name of one of the escaped patients cross his mind.

"Dude, so you're the guy they found hanging from the bridge?" Lavi asked. It slowly went to yes.

"Are you a good spirit?" Lavi asked as they watched it move quickly moved to no.

"Oh no," Allen said while looking up at Lavi. They felt the triangle move again and watched as it spelled out '_ask me to give you a sign._'

"Now, I'm not an expert ghost hunter and all," Lavi stared as he raised a brow at the board. "But I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to ask a spirit to give you a sign.

'_Just do it. I won't hurt you_', Marcus spelled out.

"Well, okay. Can you give us a sign?"

"What? You believe him, Lavi?!"

"Shut up and just listen."

They waited in silence, looking around them for movement and their ears opened for any sounds. Seven minutes passed and Allen sighed.

"I knew this thing wouldn't work."

"Aw man and just when it was getting good, too."

Both boys froze when they heard a loud bang that sounded like a cell door being slammed. They snapped their hands down to stare at the board again.

"Wa-was th-that you?" Lavi asked, voice shaking.

'_No._'

"Freddy Krueger?" Allen breathed. He wanted to scream bloody murder but held it in.

'_No. Bunny Man._'

The next thing they heard and saw had the boys running for their lives, equipment forgotten. They heard heavy footfalls coming down the steps in the next room over. And from that room, a bright flash, temporarily blinding them. They scampered to their feet, running at full speed to the door without looking back.

And they kept running even when they reached the outside. They were having trouble keeping their footing on the rocky and overgrown path but didn't once slow down.

"Lavi!" Allen exclaimed while they kept running. "There are two things I want you to know just in case we die. I officially believe in ghosts now and-" Allen paused when he heard movement somewhere in the woods surrounding them. He quicken his pace, thanking the Heavens they were only a mere five feet away from Lavi's car. "And I'm in love with you!"

They both threw open the car doors and scrambled in. Lavi quickly jammed the key in and was relieved when it started. Throwing it in reverse he peeled out of the woods and headed towards the main road.

* * *

Both boys were silent the whole ride back to Allen's residence. He looked at the dark house and frowned at the fact he was by himself tonight.

"Well, that was interesting," Lavi chuckled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Definitely."

"Hey Allen?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said back there?"

"What? That I'm now a believer? Oh yes."

"No, I was uh, talking about the part after that."

"What? Oh. OH!" Allen's eyes went wide in realization at what the redhead was talking about. He mentally slapped himself for blurting out his own secret.

"Ha," Allen giggled while he scratched the back of his head. "We-we-well you see Lavi, I-I just got caught up in the heat of the moment. Yeah, that was it. You know how those things just-"

Allen was cut off as the redhead placed a hand on his cheek and leaned towards him, pinning Allen against the door. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

"I've been told that."

Allen cheeks where on fire as Lavi leaned in even closer. He gave the snowy-haired boy a small smile before he placed a gentle kissed on his cherubic lips. Allen's mind was swimming in his own thoughts. Should he pull away? Should he kiss him back? Should he punch him the face?

Allen went with the second choice, snaking his arms around Lavi's neck. Lavi's free hand wrapped behind Allen and rested on the small of his back and pushed the younger boy closer to him.

He felt Lavi's tongue brush against his bottom lip and he happily granted him entrance. They fought for dominance but in the end, Lavi won. Allen knew he had to pull away before things got too hot and heavy in the driveway. But he made sure he explored every last nook and cranny of Lavi's mouth before he did so.

"What was that for?" Allen grinned while his hands that were tangled in Lavi's messy hair, twirled the red locks between his fingers.

"Because I love you, too Allen." Lavi simply replied and planted a quick peck on the younger boy's lips.

"You know," Allen started, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "After that scare, I hate that I have to stay alone tonight. Uncle's out, so I'm going to be awfully lonely."

Lavi flashed a quick smile. "Would you like some company?"

Allen smiled as he lightly pulled Lavi away, opening the door and stepping out. Lavi repeated the actions and they walked hand in hand to the front door. They quickly entered the front and closed and locked it behind before they hurried up the stairs to Allen's bedroom.

"Man, wait until we tell the guys what happened tonight!"

* * *

"Do you think we scared them good?" Lenalee asked with a devious smile on her face.

Kanda smirked as he picked up Lavi's forgotten camcorder. Pressing the play button and watched the whole fiasco that they had caused. "Oh yeah, we scared the shit out of them."

"We better go get going."

Kanda nodded and the two of them headed towards the exit. When they reached it, Lenalee stopped and looked at Kanda.

"Hey, Kanda?"

"Yeah?" he asked, stopping as well.

"How did you make the Ouija board move?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know, when the 'spirit' was talking to Lavi and Allen."

"I didn't."

"Then…"

Lenalee's sentence trailed off when she felt something furry rub against her legs. Frozen, she stared wide eyed at the small rabbit at her feet.

"I think we should go get Krory and Miranda out of the woods, they're probably waiting!" she squeaked and rushed pass Kanda.

"Yeah, you're right." And he followed close behind.

* * *

XD

This was fun to write. Lavi's view on spirits, Bigfoot, and Ouija boards is how I feel and Allen's is how my sister does.

So, did ya like it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!

I modified the legend of the Bunny Man a little, like the Prison being closed (i think it's still opened? I don't know).

Oh, and if you want to read the full legend of the Bunny Man: http :// www. castleofspirits. Com / Clifton . html  
Just remember to take out the spaces :)


End file.
